Red vs Blue vs Black
by Kaboose the keybladebearer
Summary: DONE First story: Red vs. Blue fanfiction based after episode 100. After new members join red and blue team all Chaos breaks lose. Please don't judge by bad description just read it!
1. Chapter 1

Kaboose: 1)yes my name is half RvB half KH I MIGHT write some KH Fanfics. 2)This is my first fic so please have that in mind when reviewing. So all I ask is 1 what do you think and 2 should I upload more? thank you for readin

**Diclaimer:_I own nothing!!!!! except The OC's._**

**_Read and Review!_**

**__**

Chapter 1,Gulch

"Your sure about this?"

"I'm getting tired of you saying that."

"will you two stop arguing."

The silver armored spartan chuckled as he stepped into his GHOST. While the second speaker, a black armored spartan reloaded his magnum. The third, a yellow and silver spartan got in the wheel of a WARTHOG and followed his comrades down the cliff.

Tucker lowered his sniper rifle, "Kaboose, Tucker, Sister battle positions!"

The silver spartan dismounted his GHOST and walked up to the standard blue clad Spartan and simply said "Boo".

Kaboose screamed and ran the other way the aqua spartan slapping his head. The silver clad Spartan chuckled before asking "Um which one of you is... um church?".

The light blue Spartan raised his hand. The 3 Spartans saluted him the yellow and silver one saying "Private Crossfire, and Sergeants Hornet and..."

"I'm not telling you my name for the last time!" yelled the black Spartan.

"Jeez dude calm down He was just introducing us" said the Silver Spartan or Private Crossfire. "Maybe we should call you.."

"Just call me Sergeant. Okay just Sergeant."

"Okay jeez."

"Shut up you two" Sergeant Hornet said.

Blue team stared. "So you guys are here to join?" the yellow clad female spartan, or sister asked.

"No we're here to join Kaboose's fan club" Private Crossfire said sarcastically.

"Yeah more members!" the standard blue soldier, or Kaboose said.

"But why do we need more members?" The Aqua soldier, or tucker asked.

"Because we're specialists." Sergeant hornet said.

"Can we please skip the introductions I'm getting bored here!" Crossfire exclaimed.

The maroon spartan turned to his orange counterpart. "Griff it looks like the blues are getting new recruits."

"What do you want me to do Simmons!?" Griff exclaimed.

"Go get Sarge!!!!" Simmons yelled.

The Griff ran back to red base finding a "lightish red" a.k.a. pink clad Spartan. "Donut where's sarge?"

A orange wired metal cube fell from the ceiling hitting Griff in the head and then exploding.

"Son of a bitch!" Griff yelled.

Sarge chuckled and jumped from the ceiling, The standard red armor clad Spartan holding his signature shotgun. "Take that Griff" Sarge said still chuckling.

Griff stood up and holding back the urge to shoot his commander yelled "The Blues got More soldiers!!!"

"What? Those dirty Blues They're planning a attack! We have to strike first!!!"

"Oh, boy"

"Dibs on Kaboose!" exclaimed Donut causing his fellow Reds to stare at him.

The new recruits watched as the Red's charged, Sarge in the WARTHOG, Simmons driving, Griff in the passenger with a sniper, and Donut in his GHOST.

"Well looks like we get some action" Crossfire said. "Oh and I found out what we're gonna call

Mystery guy"

"What?" Sister asked.

"Big J" said crossfire with a chuckle.

" Crossfire shut up and shoot the WARTHOG, Big J hijack the GHOST." Hornet said.

Crossfire quickly changed to a Spartan Laser and starting to aim at the WARTHOG. Big J immediately jump from the top of the base and ran towards the GHOST.

"What do I get to do?" Kaboose asked.

"Um... you guys just aim at them in case anything goes wrong." said Hornet.

The burst of red energy slammed into the hood of the WARTHOG.

"Retreat" yelled Griff.

"Die!!!" exclaimed Sarge shotting at the silver Spartan that had shot his vehicle another beam of energy which dislodged the turret. Simmons turned around, Sarge gripping the back of the WARTHOG as the three Reds retreated.

Meanwhile, Big J sprang onto Donuts GHOST immediately punching the Spartan out of the vehicle. The Black Spartan pointed the plasma cannons at Donut. "Run now." he said.

Donut Ran screaming back to red base.

"Victory!" yelled Crossfire.

"I don't think we're done with them yet." Said Hornet.

"You don't know the half of it" said Church.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaboose: The title is weird I know.

Due to my first review I'm going to change all the Kabooses to Cabooses since that's the right spelling. sigh I owe somone money.

Luckily I pre-wrote chapters 1-3 before I even was able to publish. Meaning hopefully I'll have 4 written by the time 3 is published please read and review!!!

Dulce is sweet in spanish according to the translator.

**_I'm not rewriting the Disclaimer it's on the front. Please read and review ideas are welcome. NO FLAMES but constructive critcism is welcome._**

**_Messup with how I seperate scenes have to do it on the site now. You probably don't care but thought I'd share that._**

**_-------------------_**

Chapter 2: Bow Chicka Bow Wow, This Time it's Personal

"I'm bored." Crossfire said.

"And you think I'm having fun?" Big J asked.

"I'm so hot" Said Sister

"Bow Chicka Bow Wow!" Tucker's signature phrase came out loud and proud.

"Shut up Tucker." Said Church.

Caboose came up with a purple clad spartan holding a medical pistol like device.

"Doc these are the new guys! The shiny one said he could fix Sheila!"

"So your the Doc I've been hearing about?" said Crossfire standing up. "Okay I'm gonna Have to use your medical thingy."

"Oh no I have give you guys a check-up first."

Blue army immediately scattered Crossfire grabbing Doc's tool before running to the Scorpion parked near the base. He began to then start repairing the tanks back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay men I know our last attack on Blue base was not very succesful"

"What are you talking about it was a disaster we lost our ghost and the WARTHOG is seriously damaged!"

"Well at least we know their tactics Simmons." said Sarge finding a excuse for the attack as fast as possible.

"Look can we get this over with?" asked Griff, "I want to get back to my nap."

"Shut up Griff," said Sarge, "I have gained the knowledge from Vick that we will also be getting reinforcements."

"Sweet how many?" Asked Donut a little to excitedly.

"Not one, not two, but three more soldiers a medic and two snipers. Plus a body and English chip for Lopez." Responded Sarge.

"Dulce" said Lopez.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Black clad spartan looked over Blood Gulch, the golden katana on his back shining in the Sunshine.

"Hehehe soon this will be my Gulch now and They will Not Be Prepared!"

"Yo you sure about this Omega?" The yellow and aqua elite asked.

"Fool I said not to say my name in front of these buffoons!"

"Dude We're in a cave"

"Shut up!"

"You'll never get away with this Omega." said a female voice inside the black Spartan's head

"Ah that's what you think Tex."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So these are the new recruits?" asked Donut.

The new red recruits were a green and orange Spartan holding a sniper rifle and shouldering another, a green Spartan with a medical tool like Doc's, The last a black clad Spartan with a sniper shouldered and holding a green rifle like weapon.

"So this is the Blood Gulch outpost one?" The green and orange Spartan with a jaguar head shaped helmet with the mouth being a visor.

Sarge responded "Yes, so uh welcome.."

"General Jaguar"

"Tankbuster" said the second sniper.

"Dr. Bloody" said the medic.

"Why are you called that?" asked Simmons worridly.

"Because I can kill enemy's in some of the bloodiest ways possible"

"You're my new favorite" said Sarge.

Just then there was a large shot "Battle Posistions!" Yelled Jaguar

and the Red team ran to the vehicles and charged.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Gauss turret went off and barely missed Tucker's head.

"What the..." said Tucker.

"Battle positions!!!!" Yelled Hornet.

Blue team then piled into their vehicles and charged to battle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaboose: Cliffhanger! sort of. 1 review will mean a new chapter.

and yes I know I borrowed a line from Illidan.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaboose: I don't think this is my best chapter, Meh.

I didn't get any reviews for Chapter 2, but I do have a kid at school who likes this so I updated.

Chapter 4 coming soon currently working on Chapter 6 actually D.

Read and review peoples!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:Omali strikes back

The Blue team was in a battle formation designed by Hornet. Tucker and Crossfire in front each on Ghosts. In the WARTHOG Doc driving, Big J riding wielding a assault rifle, and Hornet in the Gauss turret. In the SCORPION which was now back to acting like Sheila was Kaboose driving, Church crouched on the hood wielding his sniper, and Sister in the turret.

"It...it can't be" stuttered Church.

Crossfire dismounted his GHOST and chuckled saying "Sup Omega?"

"Didn't expect to see you working for the army Col." A female voice came from the Spartan's robot body.

"Tex?" said church surprised.

"Wow two for the price of one." chuckled Crossfire "Take him out Hornet."

Hornet chuckled and aimed the Gauss towards Omega's/Tex's head.

"Wait don't!!" yelled Church.

There was a huge amount gunfire followed by lots of yelling and battle cries as the Red team, a now no longer beheaded Lopez and two sniper rifle wielding Spartans.

"I'm starting to hate this reunion!" Yelled Crossfire chucking a plasma grenade at the Elite driving the WARTHOG Omega was in the turret of before remounting his GHOST and retreating followed by the rest of the Blues.

Red team however stayed and fought a relatively short battle mostly due to the fact Omega's Elite died and returned to their base "drunk on the wine of sweet victory".

"Well it's clear those dirty Blues have more reinforcements then we thought!" said Sarge aggravatedly.

"Reinforcements what the hell are you talking about It was Omega and they fired on him!" Yelled Simmons.

"Now this maybe hard to realize Simmons, but the Blues want to get inside our heads, make us think they're our friends then...BLAMO they'll kill every single one of us."

"Your Sargent isn't very intelligent is he?" Jaguar whispered to Simmons.

"You don't know the half of it." responded Griff.

"So why did Tex call you Col?" asked church once Blue team was back at their base. Crossfire and Sheila were on guard duty that night.

" Well um..." Stuttered Crossfire "Fine I guess you guys should know.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The white cloth clad ninja looked at Omega. "So you want me..." he began.

"To destroy all these Buffoons... hehehe." Interrupted Omega

"Yeah... okay I'm gonna need a sniper, two energy swords, and a battalion of freelancers."

"Um what can you do with twenty dollars?"

The ninja sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaboose: I thought it was a little to short so I'll get Chapter 4 up tommorow.


	4. Chapter 4

kaboose: welcome to... THE SUPER UPDATE

yeah not that super but with internet problems and school I haven't put a lot of chapters so I'm putting up 2 in one night.

I might update faster if people reviewed and told me what they like. D

gonna experiment with a differnt way to seperate scenes... not that it really matters in this chapter

------------

Chapter 4: Ninjas!!!!!

The light panned over the caves walls. It had been 4 weeks since the new recruits had joined Blue team and they had decided to find any caves that might give a attack advantage against the Reds.

"Why are we stuck with Caboose again?" Crossfire asked obliviously very annoyed.

"Through a complicated turn of events that I completely forgot and really don't want to remember." Responded Big J.

"Shut up you two I think I hear something." Cut in Hornet.

"Ninjas!!!!!!!" exclaimed Caboose.

Crossfire sighed. Before a pain exploded in his knee. As a loud sound shoot through the small room-like area in the cave.

"Holy..."

Another shot rang out barely missing Crossfire's head.

"Battle situation!!!!!!!!" yelled Hornet.

Caboose dismounted from the he was riding on GHOST and jumped behind a rock with Big J. Hornet diving behind a rock on the other side. While Crossfire jumped behind the GHOST using it to level his sniper rifle.

A white cotton clad man with a golden katana on his back shouldered his the sniper rifle and drew a blue energy sword.

"He stole Tucker's sword!" yelled Caboose.

"No it's not Caboose. A lot of freelancers get a sword when promoted to a super high level." Responded Crossfire.

"You know this how?" questioned Hornet.

"I explained this weeks ago."

"Explain again."

"Short version... I'm freelancer Colorado!!!"

"Oh yeah forgot."

"Sorry to but in, but we're being attacked by a ninja!!!" Yelled Big J.

"Ah Colorado Long time no see." chuckled the ninja.

"O.K. That's it Maine burn in hell!!!"

Crossfire jumped up and chucked a red grenade at The ninja who was apparently "Maine". The small orb exploded in a huge ball of flames. He then landed in the seat of the GHOST. Caboose and Hornet both jumped on the wings of the GHOST each wielding battle rifles, while Big J jumped on the hump behind the seat wielding a sniper. The group of five race out of the cave as quickly as the GHOST could drive. The rode towards the entrance the fireball following them for a distance.

As they neared the exit a white blur swooped down revealing Maine blocking the cave exit.

"Why won't you die!?" yelled Crossfire.

"Make me!!" yelled Maine.

"I will!" yelled Crossfire as he began to open up extreme fire from his GHOST as his teammates also began to begin fire from their guns.

The ninja after sustaining quite a few hits became bloody and then fell off the cliff and to his doom.

"Well that's quite enough excitement for..." Began Crossfire.

A black clad Spartan with spiked armor dropped from the top of the canyon and falling next to the Blues.

"Not again!!!!" Yelled Crossfire.

"Wait what?" The black clad Spartan turned around to face the Soldiers. "Oh looks like I found the right place."

"Right place for what?" Asked Hornet.

"No one gets my secret stash of Twinkies!!!" yelled Crossfire causing his teammates and the other Spartan to stare at him. "Ummmmmmmm ... I probably shouldn't have said that."

"Yeah definitely." responded Big J.

"I have something to show you four." responded The Spartan.

-------------

kaboose: Caboose foreshadowed 0.o

Quick note: not sure if I said this in chapter 3 but I all caps vehicles... not quite sure why just seems military.


	5. Chapter 5

kaboose: Chapter 6 has been started it will be posted when it's done.

half way done if everything goes as planned.

------------

Chapter 5: Return of the freelancer

"Hey Church, hey Church, hey..."

"What!!!!" Yelled Church.

"Shesh calm down dude" Responded Crossfire.

Big J shoved through "This guy says he knows where..."

Crossfire slammed his armored glove against Big J's speaker on his helmet.

"Look you guys just come with us and you'll see." Crossfire Butted in.

"But he needs to..."

Crossfire took his fellow newly recruited Blues aside. "If Church knows he won't have the guts to see her die."

Big J and Hornet gave their partner quizzically.

"Just trust me okay. When was the last time I got you guys in trouble anyway?"

Hornet looked as if he was pulling up a list from his helmets hard drive, but before he could Crossfire and the black Spartan began to lead the Blues towards Red Base.

"Sarge, Sarge." Yelled Donut as he watched as he watched blue team approaching the base.

"What is it Donut? Did the Blues shoot Griff and I have to put him out of his misery?" Asked Sarge excitedly.

"I'm right here!!" Yelled Griff angrily.

Sarge groaned in disappointment.

Jaguar came up and looked at the oncoming Blues and quickly yelled "Everyone hold fire until I give the signal.".

"Hold your fire we come in piece" Yelled Crossfire as Blue Team approached Red Base.

"Kill the silver one." Said Jaguar in a deep voice. Simmons and Sarge each wielded their snipers and shoot Crossfire in the stomach.

"SON OF A BITCH!!!" Yelled Crossfire in pain he jumped behind a rock. "What part of peace don't you retards understand?!"

"Another Crack like that and you and your friends are in are in shit creek." Jaguar responded.

"We ain't afraid of you!"

"What's all this We crap?" Said Sister sheepishly.

"Look all we came here for is a ceasefire so we can explore the cliffs behind your base." Yelled Crossfire.

"Why so you can plan attack strategies?" Responded Jaguar.

"We need to find... something."

Jaguar took a deep breath thinking for a moment before responding, "You all got five hours before we open fire. We'll be waiting."

Crossfire gave a sigh of relief as he yelled to Doc, "A little assistance please!"

------------

kaboose: It's gonna be more violent from here on out.

I have sort of a writers block for chapter 6.

I have the first scene done but...

I just can't write well for the Reds I prefer the Blues. It'll be up soon enough if my friends keep giving me ides.

ttfn ta-ta for now


	6. Chapter 6

Kaboose: I've been having computer trouble... well I've fixed a long time one and had to reinstall openoffice.

sooo I'm updating again and The madness will continue

Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahaha cough

I gotta lay off the evil laughter. REVIEW PLEASE

--

Chapter 6: The One After the Last One

Big J scanned over the cliffs using his battle rifle's scope. Then a pain shoot through his chest and he went flying backwards yelling, "Son of a Puro!!!"

Before Tucker even opened his mouth Crossfire turned to him and said, "It's Spanish for bitch."

Tucker nodded and turned back to watch.

Crossfire jumped up and started to open fire on the direction and opened fire on the direction the sniper shot came from a black clad Spartan jumped out with a katana on their back and began to fire on Crossfire. Big J grabbed Doc's tool and used it to heal his wound, he then joined Crossfire who was now joined by Hornet.

Crossfire grabbed their black clad guide and threw him in front of himself and many a sniper round went through his chest he dropped dead and bloody on the ground. "Your services have come to a end." chuckled Crossfire.

The three partners closed in on the Spartan and Crossfire jumped on the Spartan and gave them two punches to the Spartan's helmet and brought them down to the ground.

Crossfire toke out a magnum and pointed it at the Spartan's head. "It's all over now Omega! Okay Tucker, Church point your guns at Caboose's head, Hornet, Big J be ready to take him out if he runs, Caboose turn on your radio. Now listen Omega you got two choices get in that idiot and die, or get shoot in this body and have the person who could wipe us out dead, make your decision."

"I decide, I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Tex/ Omega punched the magnum out of Crossfire's hand. Crossfire then hooked his hand under their helmet and slammed their armor against the rock and brought out a big Rambo size knife and pointed it at their heart.

"Run force out programing" yelled Crossfire as a green flash of light green light flashed in front of his visor. Tex/Omega made a garbled yowl and flew backward, Caboose then let out the same noise and fell on his face. Crossfire then jumped and whacked Caboose in the back of his suit with his knife's hilt, he then began to cut in before Caboose rolled over and began to fire at Crossfire who roll behind a rock and so did the rest of Blue team, except Hornet, who ran at top speed to his WARTHOG jumping in the Gauss turret, he aimed at Caboose, who was seemingly speaking in tongues.

"Hornet hold fire!" yelled Crossfire, he then grabbed Caboose by the neck, Big J then helped him load Tex and Caboose (who were both unconscious) in the back of the WARTHOG they then piled in, Big J driving and Crossfire riding wielding his assault rifle. Sister, Tucker, and Church piled on, Church hanging on to the right, Tucker hanging on the left, and sister crouched on the hood. The Blues then rode off, as Red team began to open fire.

--

When the Blues arrived back at their base they found a green clad Spartan firing on Doc.

"Sheila target enemy and open fire!" yelled Crossfire

"Negative." said Sheila

"What the !#$ theres a Red right in front of you!"

"No enemies located"

Crossfire sighed. "If I could but in" Said Hornet. "We might wanna get Doc working on the patients."

Crossfire nodded yelling to Doc "Unload Caboose and Tex Doc, and get Omega stored."

"How do I do that?" asked Doc.

"Technical manual chapter 49!!!"

"Got it!"

Crossfire and Doc unloaded the two Spartans. Doc began work on Tex (he had already Removed Omega from Caboose) Crossfire went outside to see Caboose and Lopez in a heated argument. Crossfire then walked over to Sheila and jumped in the cockpit.

"What are you doing?!" Yelled Sheila, Caboose, and Lopez yelled simultaneously.

"Nick Posses Sheila and Kill her AI" said Crossfire completely ignoring the others complaints

"Query: Why" Responded a chilling sadistic sounding voice.

"Just do it and target and destroy enemy Lopez."

"Positive." responded the voice apparently 'Nick'

"Query: who the hell is Nick?!!!!!!!" Yelled Big J.

"My AI" responded Crossfire

"I see" said Big J.

The SCORPIAN barrel then moved to face Lopez. The Robot then began to run.

"Please chose type of rounds." Nick's voice said.

"Destructive." Responded Crossfire

The tank began to open fire. The cannon rounds hitting the ground and exploding leaving craters in the ground. One of the rounds hit Lopez leaving a a explosion with many electrical sparks and armor flying.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Yelled Sheila's voice.

Tex's Body ran out of Blue base apparently the scream coming from her.

"Yell this is getting interesting" said Hornet moving his turret to The female Spartan.

--

Kaboose: I killed Lopez Muahahahahaha coughcough

sniper shot hits me

Ow!

View pans up to Lopez

I gulp


	7. Chapter 7,000

_**Kaboose: I haven't got much to say about this chapter. I haven't had any new reviews forthe past chapters but I think people are writing from the hits. So I hope you guys like this chapter... ENJOY!**_

**_0-0-0_**

_**Chapter 7: Hornet's HORNET**_

Tex's body ran towards the SCORPIAN getting ready to hijack Crossfire. A shoot rang out piercing Tex's body armor and flinging her and causing her to slam against the SCORPIAN's hull. "Nice shot Hornet!" Yelled Big J who jumped to the top of the bunker. Hornet moved the gauss turret on his WARTHOG looking for more enemies.

"Uh guys..." said Crossfire, "We have a situation."

A crew of a WRAITH a blue and green Elite and two Elites in a SPECTRE approaching the Blue base.

"I have a plan!" Yelled Caboose.

Big J began "I say we launch an assault on red base and take Sarge and.."

"Kill Jaguar!" Yelled Crossfire.

"Um Cross."

Crossfire jumped in the SCORPIAN, Big J sighing Jumped in the driver seat of the WARTHOG yelling "Caboose, I want you to get a needler and a brute shot from my gun case and load in with my and Horn..."

"Um J" Hornet interrupted.

"WHAT!"

"I called for a few drops"

Just then a Pelican neared the base dropping a HORNET three BANSHEEs and a gun locker.

"New Plan!" yelled Big J "We have to drive back these goons and work with the Reds to finish..."

"I'm free!" yelled Omega's Voice from Tex's Armor.

"Run AI capture command Nick!" said Crossfire hurriedly. The SCORPIAN shoot out a flash of green, a similar flash came from Tex's armor to Crossfire's Mark IV shoulder. "There we go."

0-0-0

"There's a huge air to land battle going on at Blue base." said Tankbuster as he ran into Red base.

"We stay uninterested until one wins, keep watching." responded Jaguar.

"Okay!" yelled Tankbuster who ran back to his sniping post.

"Let's see here" said Jaguar as he descended to the lower level of the bunker. Looking around to 

make sure no one was following him. He then turned to the wall pressing a forerunner glyph down causing it to depress and then flip into a terminal. Jaguar pressed a green button on the terminal, causing a trapdoor to open in the floor. Jaguar jumped in and it closed again. The terminal then hide itself again.

0-0-0

Hornet, Crossfire, and Big J were in the HORNET; Hornet driving and the other two riding on either side. Tex, Church, and Sister in the BANSHEEs Caboose in the SCORPIAN (which now contained Sheila's AI, and Tucker, Sister, and Doc in the WARTHOG, Doc driving, Sister riding, and Tucker in the Turret.

Crossfire and Big J fired their brute shots on the WRAITH while Hornet spun their air craft in order to fire it's rockets on the moving SPECTRE.

All of the soldiers suddenly, without warning retreated into the caves as a Black Spartan ran into the open.

"What the?" said Crossfire quizzically. Another flash of light came from his armor he fell off the HORNET's side screaming. The Spartan then shook his head with a gargled moan a ghost popping out of the armor.

"Boogidie boogidie! I'll scare you're dad." and with that the ghost faded away, and Omega ran into the caves with his cohorts.

"Um... I'm officially confused and weirded out." Crossfire said as he picked himself off the ground. 

A large beam of green light shoot from the sky and missed Crossfire by a foot. "HOLY CRAP!" yelled Crossfire as he rolled away from the spot the beam hit. 

A circle of the ground opened like a hatch as Jaguar climbed out, he then closed the hatch. "Crap you're not dead." he said calmly, looking at Crossfire.

"You did that? I KILL YOU!" yelled Crossfire. He then grabbed his Spartan Laser, ran towards Jaguar, and whacked him so hard in the gut he went flying.

"Your gonna hurt for that." Tankbuster's voice said. 

Crossfire turned around to see a sniper rifle against his helmet, saying "This won't end well."

0-0-0

Kaboose: The only thing to say is there's a HR and Spriggs quote in there... So READ, REVIEW, AND maybe even suggest the fanfic to other people... meh?

I'll start writing the next chapter immediatly.


	8. Chapter 8,000,000, you get the point

_**Kaboose: If all goes as planned ONLY 2 CHAPTERS LEFT so yeah not really much to say so yeah just battles pretty much left. Hopeyouguys like this one. ENJOY!**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**Chapter 8: The er... Treaty?**_

"So did specialist training tell you anything about being tortured?" Church asked Big J casually as the Blue team sat chained to the Red base's wall.

"OH GOD! MAKE IT STOP!"

"Yeah there was a whole class about it." responded Big J

"YOU BASTARD, THAT WAS MY KIDNEY WASN'T IT!"

"You learn anything?"

"I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT! JUST PLEASE STOP!"

"Nah I slept through it."

Crossfire walked up to his teammates and was chained up in between Big J and Church.

"How did it go?" Big J asked as he turned to face his friend

"We are royally screwed man." said Crossfire as he looked down at the ground.

"Hey where's Hornet" asked Big J changing the subject.

"I don't know. he didn't get captured, and neither did Sister now that I think about it."

"Well while you were knocked out Griff made them promise they wouldn't take Sister but Hornet wasn't even there... It's, weird."

0-0-0

Meanwhile Sister drove the WARTHOG towards Red base with Hornet in the Gauss.

0-0-0

Back at Red base Sarge was attempting to remake Lopez before hearing yells of "Battle Stations! We're under attack!"

"We're not attacking you!" yelled Hornet annoyed.

"Wow, because usually coming to the enemies base, with a powerful weapon usually means you've come to kill them." said Dr. Bloody said.

An explosion, a scream, and a "eek, blah" came from the bunker. Directly after that a blood splattered Crossfire to come up to the top of Red base. "What?"

"We're trying to make peace... AND YOUR FREAKING COVERED IN BLOOD!" yelled Hornet.

"Oh this is peace keeping... right... well... this is awkward." responded Crossfire.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" yelled Dr. Bloody.

"Well.. I... sorta... killed... Jaguar."

"I'M GONNA..."

"but only because I found out he was working for omega!" he yelled hurriedly.

"What?"

"Look we really need your guys help to take him out... and when Nick detected his comm link to Omega... well I did the most obvious solution."

"Let's get you guys set up over here so we can draw up some plans."

"Got it!" Said Blue team simultaneously said.

And so it began...

0-0-0

okay I had a spriggs line sort of switched around a little.

Read & Review... please

Hope you guys liked it I think my next chapters will be somewhat longer... THANKS FOR READING.


	9. First Strike

_**Kaboose: finally done. so not much to say thanks for reading and being patient and um enjoy the last two chapters.**_

**_--_**

_**Chapter 9: First Strike**_

Big J stopped looking through his sniper rifle to join the rest of the Spartans how were gathered around a table discussing battle plans.

"They've taken over Blue base." said Big J.

"Perfect I have a plan..." began Hornet, "First Caboose will be in Sheila, he'll come in here and distract fire; then, Big J will come behind and hijack the driver out, shoot him, then set a flame bomb in there so when someone steps in they burst into flames. After that, 6 of us will come in to take them down, 3 in the WARTHOG, and 3 in the Hornet. You guys got it?"

All of the Spartans appeared to be drooling in their helmets. "Uh maybe I should explain it one step at a time."

--

"What's all this than?" said Omega as he watched a SCORPIAN pulled up to Blue base (which the color lights of had been turned black.

"Hello... Um... I've come to distract you." said Caboose's voice.

"Aha fool you've revealed your plan. Now we shall defeat you with our team's amazing awesome skills."

"Sheila begin the distraction!"

"Firing Nerf rounds" said Sheila's voice.

The cannon began to fire gray missiles that exploded in smoke when it hit the walls of the base.

"Fire the cannon, I say show them our colors, kill them all." Said Omega as he ran around the base randomly.

"Hello Omega." Came Tex's voice.

--

Omega found a Battle Rifle pointed at the side of his helmet as the rest of his team lie knocked out on the ground. "O bugger." he said.

Hornet started to hover his HORNET above ground, "Crossfire get in here!"

"Coming, coming." said the private lazily.

"If you don't hurry he might kill Big J."

"What about me?" came Big J's voice as he walked out of the bathroom.

"WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU OVER AT BLUE BASE?" yelled Crossfire.

"Tex paid me twenty bucks to stay here."

"You're an idiot you know that?" said Hornet.

"I'm gonna kill you all after this." muttered Crossfire.

"What was that?" questioned Hornet.

"I'll be back." Interrupted Big J

"But what about..."

Big J walked into the caves.

Crossfire sighed "Forget him, move out!"

Back at Black base Omega and his cronies were opening fire on Caboose and Tex who were hiding behind a rock.

"I'm scared Tex." said Caboose.

"SHUT UP CABOOSE!!" rang out Crossfire's and Hornet's voices.

"'Bout time you guys showed up" said Tex.

"Yes right on time for your doom!! muhahahahaha..." Yelled Omega

The awkward silence left the members of all three sides scratching their heads.

"YOU FOOLS fire the cannon" Omega shouted again.

The wraith then began to fire shooting down the HORNET.

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP" Yelled Tucker Dr. Bloody and Tankbuster all of whom were seated inside. They then jumped out before the aircraft exploded.

The two teams hid behind Sheila and two deployed covers.

"If Big J doesn't show up soon we're screwed!" Yelled Crossfire.

"I'll save us!" said Caboose.

He then crept toward Black base before being shot by a beam rifle and flying back behind Sheila. "Man down!" he yelled.

"SCREWWWWWWWWWWWWWED!" yelled Crossfire.

--

Kaboose: stay tuned.


	10. I'm done

Kaboose: Last chapter. Finally done. I tried to make it a bit more funny.

--

Chapter 10: THE ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN!!111!ONE! (of ultimate destiny)

"I don't wanna die!" cried Crossfire as he rocked back and forth in a feeble position.

"Man your a baby." said Hornet.

"PUT YOUR HEAD BETWEEN YOUR LEGS AND KISS YOUR BUTTS GOOD-BYE!

THEY'RE GONNA KILL US ALL!" yelled Tankbuster.

"Would you two SHUT UP!" yelled Hornet "They stopped firing five minutes ago."

"What!?" said Crossfire and Tankbuster simultaneously as they both looked up and both got shot in the shoulder.

"It hurts!" they yelled.

"Suckers." said Hornet "wish Big J was here he always loved Crossfires pain."

"Did someone say my name?" came Big J's voice.

"Big J we're saved!" yelled Crossfire.

"or we're all gonna die together." said Hornet.

"Very optimistic off you." said Sarge sarcastically.

"Why don't you shove that shotgun up your-"

"ATTACK MY BROTHERS!" yelled Big J as he landed the BANSHEE he had been riding in.

Many a "Blarg" rang out as WRAITHs, BANSHEEs, CHOPPERs, and SPECTREs came down the cliff along with regular Elite foot soldiers.

"O-" said Donut.

"M-" said Sister.

"Blarg." said Junior

"Juniors alive!" yelled Tucker hugging his little Elite son.

Griff walked up to Hornet "You owe me fifty bucks."

"Crap. Who would have thought Big J was half alien and would be able to convince a group of outcasts to worship him as a dictator so we could defeat Omega."

"Hurray for drunken guesses!" exclaimed Griff.

One of the more decorated Elite soldiers walked up to Big J. "Blarg"

"Okay." responded Big J "Omegas escaped into the caves and he might have more helpers in there."

The entirety of the other Spartans stared.

"Okay I paraphrased some."

"Elites have ammo regenerators right?" asked Hornet.

"Yeah."

"Then we'll rush in guns blazing"

"Hey guys I found some oatmeal in their mini-fridge!" came Crossfire out of the now re-blue base

"OATMEAL!" yelled Hornet who shoot down Crossfire and went to grab the Oatmeal out of the mini-fridge.

"MEDIC!" yelled the injured Spartan.

--

The teams had divided up in groups of two. Tucker and Big J as they were the only tow with swords (Big J's had been received from the Aliens Base) had decidedly split up. About five minutes later Tucker found a pizza and Big J found Omega on top of the mountains.

"Well, looks like there's only one way to finish this..." began Omega.

"EPIC LIGHTSABER BATTLE!" yelled Big J.

and right before the two combatants could begin fighting...

"OPEN FIRE!" yelled Sarge.

Right then a HORNET piloted by Hornet and with Sarge and Tankbuster on each side came two Spartan lasers and a burst of rockets. So in an amazingly anti-climactic way Omega exploded.

"Thanks for ruining my battle guys." whined Big J.

"Your welcome." said Hornet.

And so two teams acted in harmony. Until they than all broke into war and were blown up by a small piece of the halo. Creating Valhalla.

**THE END**

**--**

**Kaboose: well it's over go home no more halo fics. hehehe**


End file.
